Romance of Bulma and Vegeta
by snapeygirl
Summary: Set during the 3 years before the Androids, Vegeta and Bulma start a partnership building training tools. The romance blossoms between them as they find out they have more in common than they thought. Rating for later chapters.


**The Romance of Bulma and Vegeta**

**Chapter 1 Interrupted Snack**

Booming through the room was his favorite way of getting around. He did it mostly to annoy the woman. He gave a short laugh. It didn't take much to annoy the Woman.

Reaching the kitchen, he noticed that it was empty. The family was out. Or the doctor could be on vacation with his annoying wife. That could explain why it was so quiet. The Woman was probably on a "date" with that pathetic weakling called Yamcha.

_'Pah. Good riddance. One less distraction on my training.'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he rifled through the fridge, looking for something to eat. Training was hungry work.

Finally deciding to make himself a Super Sandwich, he got out all the makings for it. He was about to take a bite when he heard the door open with the sounds of two voices. They were arguing.

Deciding to postpone his snack, he went to investigate what they were talking about.

"No Yamcha. I will NOT! I told you. No matter how many times I hear you ask that question, the answer will still be the same." Bulma said, trying hard not to raise her voice. Somewhere at the edge of her vision, she could see a shadow leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

_'Vegeta must've been having a snack when he heard us come in. He could also have been training and wanted to rest a bit.'_ Bulma thought to herself. Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to hate him as everybody else did. It's not as if he could help doing the things he's done.

"Oh come on Bulma. Why don't we just do it? You know you want to." Yamcha told her, trying not to sound desperate, but charming.

"The answer is no, Yamcha! Now go away. I have lots of things I need to take care of." Bulma yelled at him. Inwardly she thought, _'I also need to fix up some robots for Vegeta. He's been going through them like they're made of straw. I might have to make them out of a tougher material.'_ Whatever else she was going to think next was interrupted by Yamcha.

"Bulma! Come on, there's more to life than inventing things. You need to get a life!" Yamcha yelled, not caring that to Bulma, inventing new things was her life, and if Yamcha didn't like it, then they were no longer compatible.

"You know what Yamcha? If you feel that way, then there's no reason for us to be together. So I would appreciate it if you packed your stuff and moved into a different apartment. You're no longer welcome in my house." Bulma told him, walking over to the desk to put her purse and capsules down on the surface.

Yamcha grabbed her arm to hold her away from the hallway where she was going to after dropping her stuff down. "You're not going anywhere, and neither am I. I am going to show you that nobody bosses me around and gets away with it."

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing. Apparently, the Weakling was unable to take _"NO"_ for an answer, and was now trying to take the woman by force. If they were on Vegetasei, he would kill the weakling for trying to force his woman to...

_'Wait a minute.'_ Vegeta thought with a start. _'Since when did the woman become "My" woman?'_ Holding the thought, Vegeta walked into the room and yanked Yamcha away from Bulma.

Yamcha yelped when he felt the hands grab him from behind, yanking him away from Bulma. He turned around to blast the person who had him when a fist sailed toward his face.

Bulma watched in amazement as Vegeta grabbed Yamcha away from her and then proceeded to punch him with a fist of steel in the face. _'He's going to be feeling that in the morning, and for the rest of the week.'_ Bulma thought smugly to herself, thinking that Yamcha got what was coming to him.

Vegeta, done with punching the weakling in the face, picked him up and bodily threw him out of the window. The sound of breaking glass was oddly satisfying.

Looking at Bulma, Vegeta asked, "You okay, woman? He didn't hurt you?"

Bulma smiled. "I'm alright Vegeta, and no, he didn't hurt me." And as an afterthought, "Thank you, Vegeta. I was really scared." Bulma walked toward her room. Hearing a voice behind her say, "Woman," she turned around and met Vegeta's eyes.

"Yes, Vegeta?" she asked.

"I need more bots. The ones you gave me yesterday are broken. Next time, try to make them more durable. I can't finish my training if there's no bots to train against." Vegeta requested.

_'How did I know he was going to say that?'_ Bulma thought with a sigh. _'At least he wasn't nasty about ordering the bots to be fixed or new ones be made at 1am in the morning.'_

"Sure thing. Vegeta, I was thinking. Maybe a tougher material is needed for the bots to sustain more damage and still be working." Bulma answered. Just then, a thought came to her. "Hey Vegeta?"

Vegeta was shocked. "Yeah?" _'Since when did she start a conversation with "_Hey Vegeta?_"'_ he asked himself.

"Do you think you can help me with the building of the bots? Only if it doesn't cut into your training, of course." Bulma asked.

Vegeta thought to himself for a minute. _'Huh. The woman was asking for help. Maybe I could cut my training time down during the day to help her. That just means that I'll need to train extra hard at night. Maybe that'll keep the dreams at bay. Dreams of Her.'_ Out loud, he said, "Sure. Maybe for a few hours a day. I've got more time than money." With that, Vegeta walked back into the kitchen, determined to finish his Super Sandwich.


End file.
